1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lid for various types of containers that incorporates a scoop device. More specifically, this invention provides a convenient means to cleanly scoop contents from a container and then reseals the container for storage until further use is desired.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists an enormous waste of economy when scooping food, whether intended for pet or human consumption, from a container or can. Cans often contain more substance than is desired for a single sitting. Thus, there is a need to store the unused portion either in a separate container or by somehow covering the container. After removing the portion to be used, there remains a smelly and dirty scoop, usually a spoon or similar utensil.
Several prior art patents relate to the art of dog drop scoops. U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,456 to Barnett provides a container and lid wherein a scoop is incorporated with the lid for the removed of dog droppings in the urban environment. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,922 to Lin provides an animal box consisting of a box body, a cover, and a carrying body to remove and carry dung from an animal.
Similarly, prior art patents exist relating to lids with incorporated spoons, cups, and stirrers; see U.S. Pat. No 5,586,676 to Lynd, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,689 to Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,931 to Mouchmouchian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,531 to Lowery and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,505 to Gilliland.
It is highly desirable to provide a lid with an integrally formed scoop that may provide a seal for a particular container. This design will only require a single cleansing of the scoop rather than multiple washings of one or more utensils. The lid may be used with any can of like diameter. Additionally, lids of various sizes may be manufactured to correspond to containers of all diameters.
The need therefore exists for a device comprising a lid with a finger-receiving cavity extending into an integrally formed scoop. The finger-receiving cavity allows for stable operation of the scoop. Further, the lid provides an airtight seal around the container to prevent spoiling of food within.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a lid, adapted to securely attach to a container opening. The lid preferably, but not necessarily, incorporates a finger-receiving scoop that extends from the underside of the lid into the container. The scoop is nearly the length of the container and is used to assist an individual to remove the contents of the container. Once finished, the individual may seal the container with the lid, preventing the spoiling of the remaining food inside. The lid further creates a seal around the container to allow for storage until further use is desired. This feature of the invention eliminates the need to use multiple scoops with a single container.
The invention also encompasses an extendable scoop device suitable for different sized containers.
These advantages and other novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.